


in a galaxy far, far away (sw ficlet collection)

by luminousbeingsweare



Series: in a galaxy far, far away (my sw fics) [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And yes I love Yoda even if the first snippet makes it seem otherwise ahah, Dimension Travel, Ficlet Collection, Force Dyad (Star Wars), In this house, Snippets, Time Travel, We Love and Respect the Jedi Order, bc i have no self control, i guess??, i'll add a link if it is, jedi-friendly, let's see if i can get all the tropes lmao, may or may not be added to or expanded upon, or something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminousbeingsweare/pseuds/luminousbeingsweare
Summary: My assortment of ficlets, snippets, and drabbles of varying lengths that I decided to post as a single work. Some may be expanded upon with multiple parts or as an entirely separate fic altogether if I feel like it, so definitely keep an eye on that!i. OT Obi-Wan and Yoda time travel to pre-TPM and have A Lot to say to each other (Gen)ii. Anakin and Obi-Wan time travel back to pre-TPM and Anakin adopts Baby-Wan on the spot (Gen)iii. Ahsoka calls Anakin and Obi-Wan out on their sappiness to everyone's, but their own, delight (Obikin)iv. Dooku time travels to the future and meets Old Ben Kenobi and actually sits down and thinks about his life choices (Gen)v. Four counterparts of Anakin from different stages of his life meet. Needless to say, it does not go well. (Gen)vi. Movie!Anakin and Obi-Wan meet TCW!Trio and nobody is prepared for this (Obikin and Anidala)vii. Sequel to Chapter Six (Obikin and Obitine referenced)viii. Post-ROTJ Luke time-travels back to TCW and becomes Obi-Wan’s Padawan and enjoys every second of this mess (Gen)ix. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka form a Dyad bond after time-travelling into the past (Gen)
Relationships: Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dooku & Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: in a galaxy far, far away (my sw fics) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773922
Comments: 189
Kudos: 589





	1. i. Obi-Wan yells at Yoda and confuses everybody, including himself (Gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OT Obi-Wan and Yoda time travel to pre-TPM and have A Lot to say to each other

“Good morning, Obi-Wan. What would you like for-“ Qui-Gon trailed off at the pure rage emanating from his Padawan, both in the Force and on his face. ”Padawan? Are you alright? Why are you so angry?”

Obi-Wan didn’t seem to hear him, moving right past where he stood and out the door in a few seconds. Qui-Gon hurriedly made to follow, closing the door behind them as he caught up with his Padawan’s long strides. Other Jedi in the corridors turned to look at them, no doubt confused by what they saw.

“Obi-Wan!” Qui-Gon huffed. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m going to see the Jedi High Council.” He replied, short and curt.

Now, even more concerned, Qui-Gon tried to ask what had happened, but Obi-Wan seemed not to wish to answer any more questions, ignoring Qui-Gon’s vexation. Instead, the Padawan looked around at the Temple, staring at the clear, white floor a few times as if in a trance before walking even faster.

When they finally reached the entrance, Obi-Wan bypassed any and all etiquette by casually entering the room as if he’d done so countless times before.

“Padawan, you cannot just walk into the Council meeting like that,” Qui-Gon lowered his voice as the Council stopped their discussion and turned to them.

Master Windu frowned at them as Qui-Gon moved up to stand beside his Padawan. “Padawan Kenobi, is there something urgent you need to discuss?”

Obi-Wan raised his chin and turned to look directly at Master Yoda. “Yes, unfortunately, it couldn’t wait.”

“Wait until after the meeting, you should have.” Surprisingly, Master Yoda was the one that voiced this, giving Obi-Wan a measuring look at the fury he displayed.

“I don’t think so.” Obi-Wan’s youthful face twisted into a distasteful sneer, visibly restraining himself from whatever he wished to do. Qui-Gon just hoped his Padawan’s strong will held, as the consequences of him throwing himself at Master Yoda in anger were too horrendous to consider. “We’re talking about this right now.”

Qui-Gon tried to reach out, laying a gentle hand on his apprentice’s forearm, squeezing it as both a comfort and as a warning. “Padawan-”

Obi-Wan didn’t even turn to look at him, brushing off his gesture with a jerky movement of his shoulder. His expression grew even darker, and Qui-Gon began to become fearful. Where had all this anger come from? As a youngling, Obi-Wan had been taught to be mindful of his feelings, to be conscious of how to manage his strong negative emotions. Qui-Gon couldn’t see any of this mindfulness now, not in the trembling figure of his Padawan.

“Here to address my failings, you are.” Master Yoda replied as if he knew exactly what Obi-Wan was talking about. “A chance to talk about the mission you were assigned after the fall of the Temple, you did not get. Chosen to do so now, you have.”

“You failed,” Obi-Wan's voice shook as he pointed a finger at Master Yoda accusingly. “You failed in your mission and doomed the galaxy to Darkness.”

“Unable to defeat Darth Sidious, I was.” Master Yoda countered back, his eyes narrowed at his Padawan from where he sat, ignoring the stunned eyes of the other Council Members. 

_Darth Sidious_? What did a Sith have to do with anything that was going on here? Qui-Gon couldn’t recall any Sith by the name of Sidious, but both of them seemed to know what the other was talking about.

“You barely even tried,” Obi-Wan snarled, banging a fist against his upper thigh, seemingly unable to contain his anger any longer. “You just left after failing once, running away from the fight.”

“Try my best, I did. Know that very well, you should, as you were there.”

“Liar!” Obi-Wan spat and actually moved forward a step as if he were really going to physically fight Master Yoda. “You weren’t even injured in the attempt, not enough to put you down, and you know it!”

“Complete your mission either, Master Kenobi, you did not. To kill many more Jedi for years afterward, Darth Vader did, surviving your encounter and lived.” 

“Don’t you dare!” Obi-Wan hissed, “I told you not to send me after him! I tried my best, as far as I knew I had performed my duty. How the _Sith Hells_ was I supposed to know he would survive losing all his remaining limbs and being set on FIRE?”

Master Yoda leaned forward in his seat. “Saying that I should have left you to fight Darth Sidious, you are? Been able to face the sith master, you would not have.”

“At least I would have died trying, actually put in some thrice-damned effort!”

“Come from your unnecessary death, what good would have, Master Kenobi?” Master Yoda’s ears flattened downward as he continued, “Been left to watch over young Luke, who would have? Been able to remain hidden in plain sight, I would not have. Too noticeable, I am.”

Obi-Wan laughed, a harsh, pained sound as his lips curled derisively. “What good came from your _survival_ , Master Yoda? You just went into exile after one fight, leaving the rest of the galaxy to suffer. At least I had a reason for being in hiding, but you? You were just trying to save your own skin.”

Master Yoda finally stood from his seat, tapping his short staff against the floor somewhat aggressively. Qui-Gon instinctively moved closer to his Padawan, though he wasn’t exactly sure why. From the searching look Yoda gave him, it appeared that the short-statured Jedi Master knew why and stopped his approach, standing more than an arms-length away from the Padawan who was glaring at him so heatedly, Qui-Gon almost thought Yoda would be burst into flames spontaneously. If anyone could manage to do something so unusual and mind-bending for no apparent reason, it would be Obi-Wan.

“Not trying to save myself, I was. To help the next generation of Jedi, I hid. Even though he was too old, I trained Luke skywalker as you asked.” The diminutive Master held the Padawan’s gaze as he asserted his point, but Obi-Wan wasn’t having it.

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan rolled right past the Jedi Master’s explanation. “That was my task, not yours. You could have helped so many of the other Jedi, helped train another Jedi if not join in the Rebellion. What about Ahsoka, Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, and the other Jedi that survived the Purge. If not the Masters and Knights, the least you could have done was help the surviving Padawan’s, like Padawan Bridger’s Master.”

“No longer a Jedi, Ahsoka Tano was. Another path, she left the Order to pursue.”

Obi-Wan scoffed. “ _Kriff you_! Ahsoka was one of us! It was the Jedi that failed her, not through any fault of her own. In a galaxy filled with Darkness and Sith, she was a steady beacon of light and never diverged from the Jedi path, despite not actually being a Jedi. Stop trying to make excuses for everything you did.”

Master Yoda’s eyes flashed dangerously as he visibly released his anger. Qui-Gon has never heard nor seen his Grandmaster come anywhere close to anger before in his lifetime, and it sent a chill up his spine. “Not the one to try and lead a young man to unknowingly commit kill his own father, I was.”

_What_ did Master Yoda say Obi-Wan did? When would he even have the time to do any of this? Who were all these people they were talking about? Qui-Gon was ready to tear the hair out his head to try and get some answers. Unfortunately, from the looks on the other Council Members faces, it seems like they didn’t know either.

“You very well know that you were complicit! You were the one who told me that the person behind Darth Vader was _gone_ , he was no more. You didn’t even want to tell Luke when he confronted you. What Luke did went against everything I believed for over twenty years!”

“That you wanted me to do, what is? That I have made many mistakes in my long life, I know.” The centuries-old Jedi Master sounded tired, the weight of his years seeping into his voice. “Want me to die too, did you? Want me to die again, do you? You feel better, would it make?”

“Yes!” Obi-Wan shrieked, his voice breaking mid-way as his breathing sped up, visibly trying to regain control, “No, I-I-” He stammered, finally breaking eye contact with the smaller Jedi Master to look out one of the large windows. Qui-Gon noticed tears of frustration form in his Padawan’s eyes as he struggled to articulate what he wanted, a strange divergence from his typically sharp-tongued apprentice.

A sense of horror and confusion came from the other occupants of the room, Qui-Gon included when they heard this. What had happened? The night before, everything seemed to be okay. What happened between his Padawan and Grandmaster to put them at such odds? How had their relationship deteriorated so fast?

“Obi-Wan,” Ignoring his spinning thoughts, Qui-Gon tried to comfort him again, and this time wasn’t denied. Obi-Wan twisted in his grip and threw his arms around him, and pressed his face into his robes and burst into tears, sobbing his heart out against his chest. Qui-Gon ignored Master Yoda and the other Council Members’ stares as he ran a hand through his Padawan’s short hair, trying to soothe him as he felt his robes grow wet from tears and other unmentionable fluids. Grimacing, Qui-Gon made a mental note to have his robe and tunic cleaned as soon as they returned to their rooms. “Come. Let us return to our rooms, alright?”

“Master Jinn, you cannot just leave right now.” Master Windu interjected, his eyes wide and confused as all the other Masters, including Qui-Gon himself.

Qui-Gon levelled his gaze at him, unwilling to compromise. “I am taking my Padawan and leaving. He is severely distressed and requires help in his current unstable emotional state.”

  
“You’re just leaving?” Master Rancisis asked disapprovingly.

“Yes,’ He replied simply.

The other Masters, aside from Yoda, who was merely looking at them without any particular expression on his face, looked at each other but didn’t voice their objection again, choosing to let them go for now.

Qui-Gon’s bow was short and quicker than it should have been, even with his Padawan clinging to his front. This fact didn't escape notice as Master Yoda’s sharp gaze lingered on him for a long moment before he turned back to sit on his seat.

Holding onto his Padawan tightly, Qui-Gon turned and left the Council chambers. Right before the doors closed, he heard the Masters begin to question Master Yoda and increased his pace. Answers to all this could wait for later, but his Padawan could not.

“It’s alright,” Qui-Gon murmured, moving past the other confused Jedi in the halls. “It’ll be okay.”

Obi-Wan didn’t say anything for a few moments before he said, full of grief and rage, “ _No_ , it won’t be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan, storming into the room pointing his finger at Yoda: YOU!
> 
> Yoda: Hmm?
> 
> Obi-Wan: HOW DARE YOU
> 
> Yoda: how dare YOU, more like
> 
> Everyone else: ???
> 
> Also
> 
> Me: I’m gonna try to write a different kind of fic, maybe a character study or something
> 
> My brain: TIME TRAVEL
> 
> Me: no more time travel fics
> 
> My brain: YODA AND OBI-WAN TIME TRAVEL
> 
> Me: Wait-
> 
> Me, looking at my 1.8k ficlet two hours later: goddammit
> 
> (ps. I love yoda but i needed to get this written. will u believe me if i say it wasn’t meant to be angsty???)


	2. ii. The One Where Anakin dubs the name ‘Baby-Wan’ (Gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan time travel back to pre-TPM and Anakin adopts Baby-Wan on the spot.
> 
> aka how Baby-Wan came to be

The first thing Anakin noticed when he opened his eyes was the large windows. The next thing he noticed was the Jedi Masters sitting around the room, staring at him as though they'd never seen him before.

”Who are you?” asked Master Plo, which was confusing because Master Plo should _definitely_ know who he is. He opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, another person cut in. 

”Where are we?” Obi-Wan asked from a few paces away from where Anakin hadn't even noticed him, which was weird, but he didn't have the time to think about why. Anakin moved to get on his feet and stand in the centre of the circle, reaching a hand to help Obi-Wan up along the way.

“I am Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker,” He introduced himself with a flourish and turned to gesture towards Obi-Wan with a playful bow. “This is Jedi Master and Council Member and the most absolutely wonderful-”

“ _Anakin_ -”

Anakin smirked at the slight flush of red that had risen on his Master’s cheeks at the blatant praise.

“-Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

There were mixed reactions among the Council Members. Some looked amused at the display, others disapproving, while some seemed to be completely neutral.

Master Yoda peered his large eyes in their direction, his ears twitching faintly before stiffening upright suddenly, his eyes growing even wider as he felt their presence and confirmed who they were, or at least who Obi-Wan was since there was little chance that Anakin would be at the Temple yet, based on how he didn't feel a hint of recognition when he introduced himself.

“How can that be? Obi-Wan Kenobi is only a Padawan at the moment; he is certainly not a grown man.” Master Tiin said with a skeptical look.

Anakin shrugged, not really paying attention while Obi-Wan tried to explain that they were from a future timeline, judging by the different Council Members and the _Padawan_ Kenobi comment.

It took a little back and forth before the Council agreed to call Padawan Kenobi, without his Master for some reason, but Anakin wasn't going to argue with them. At least, not yet.

They waited for a few minutes, answering the general questions the Masters threw at them until they heard a quiet knock on the door, and a younger Obi-Wan entered the room. The younger Obi-Wan gave them a confused glance but moved ahead to stand with them after Master Mundi gestured for him to do so.

Anakin had let out a sound that was definitely not a squeal, no matter what Obi-Wan said on the matter, and instinctively reached forwards to squish the younger Obi-Wan’s cheeks.

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin practically cooed, “Why didn’t you tell me you were such a cute kid? Look at him; he’s a baby.” He smirked as a thought suddenly occurred to him. “I should call you Baby-Wan instead.”

“Baby-Wan?” Smaller Obi-Wan’s - now Baby-Wan’s - voice had risen an octave, his face beginning to flush bright red, shaking his head to try and dislodge the Knight’s hands.

His Obi-Wan looked torn between laughter and indignation, resulting in a humorous expression on his face. For a moment, Anakin was tempted to pinch his cheeks too, but that would probably be _too_ weird.

”Yes, ” Anakin smirked at the increasingly vexed Padawan, ”You’re Baby-Wan now.”

”My _name_ is Obi-Wan.” Baby-Wan insisted, crossing his arms and pouting with an all too familiar look on his face.

Anakin simply grinned and didn't respond, turning to face his Master, who gave him an exasperated look in return but eventually sighed and replied, ”No, _I’m_ Obi-Wan.”

It was too funny. Eerily, both of them turned with the exact same grumpy expression. Anakin couldn't stop himself from breaking into snickers.

Baby-Wan’s brows furrowed adorably as he tried to process this. ”So we have the same name? Or perhaps we're related in some way?”

Obi-Wan’s lips quirked funnily as he answered with a vague, ”All good guesses, but incorrect. I _am_ Obi-Wan.”

Baby-Wan exasperatedly asked, ”What does that even mean? Why can't you just tell me?”

Obi-Wan laughed loudly. ”I'm using the Qui-Gon Jinn method.”

As if that explained anything at all, though Baby-Wan was nodding his head like any of that nonsense made any sort of sense.

”What are you talking about?” Anakin finally cracked after a few seconds of silence. ”What’s the Qui-Gon Jinn method?”

”It’s the one where you don't tell anybody anything, and only answer in annoying vague ways to every single question.” Obi-Wan said dryly.

”Excuse me,” Master Mundi chimed in, ”I’m sure this is all very fascinating, but this matter needs to be dealt with-

Unfortunately, he didn't get to finish his sentence as the doors sprang open, and Qui-Gon Jinn walked in.

”What business does the Council have with my Padawan? The meeting should be over by now.”

”Master, ” Baby-Wan practically jumped in surprise. ”We were just speak-

”Who are these two?” Qui-Gon steamrolled right over him, eyes narrowed and clearly suspicious of them. ”Why does one of them have Obi-Wan’s Force Presence?”

Obi-Wan dropped his face into his hands, ” _Kark_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin: omg?? he’s a baby?!?!
> 
> Both Obi-Wans: no?? I’m not???
> 
> Anakin nodding to himself: yes, you are Baby-Wan now
> 
> Newly-dubbed Baby-Wan: nO
> 
> Obi-Wan, facepalming: of course he’d do this something like this
> 
> The Jedi Council: okay wait stop, we need to figure out what’s going on
> 
> Anakin: time travel, duh
> 
> The Jedi Council: how??? When-
> 
> Qui-Gon, kicking the door open: HEY WHERE’S MY PADAWAN
> 
> Both Obi-Wans: oh no
> 
> Also
> 
> Me: I'm not going to write any more Qui-Gon Jinn until I read the M&A book
> 
> Also me: so, Qui-Gon entered the room dramatically again...


	3. iii. Ahsoka Embarrasses her Dads in Front of Their Friends (Obikin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka calls Anakin and Obi-Wan out on their sappiness to everyone's, but their own, delight.

Anakin sipped at his drink lightly, pressing his back against the wall as he drowned out the conversations of the other Jedi in the room and focused on enjoying his drink and spending time in the presence of his former Master. He’d barely managed to convince the man to come along to a gathering with many of their friends, Masters, Knights, and Padawans - in Ahsoka’s case - before going on another mission assigned from the Council. Even if they weren’t talking about anything, in particular, making useless remarks that would have bored Anakin to tears if the speaker had been anyone other than his Master, who Anakin would be enraptured by merely staring at the man in silence without any need for conversation. Anakin frowned when Obi-Wan suddenly gulped the rest of his beverage down in one swallow and stood, telling Anakin that it was best that he went on his way now.

“Wait,” Anakin called out, immediately grasping Obi-Wan’s shoulder as he walked right past him. “Where are you going? You can’t leave now; I still need you.”

Obi-Wan didn’t respond, merely raising an eyebrow at him, rather judgementally in Anakin’s opinion. “For what?”

“Uh, I need you here. For...moral support. And to keep me company.” He added lamely.

Obi-Wan was kind enough to not point out the blatant lie in that statement and instead swept his gaze across the room to all of their other acquaintances. “What of them?”

“No...it needs to be you.”

Obi-Wan tilted his head to the side consideringly. “You should be fine. What do you normally do when I leave?”

Anakin frowned, “Wait for you to come back.” The admission travelled past his lips automatically, and Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in surprise as he took in this information.

Obi-Wan’s brows furrowed as he stared at Anakin for a few long moments. Anakin noticed that the room’s volume had decreased, but when he turned to look at everyone, no one was even facing their way.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan began, moving forward to place a hand on Anakin’s shoulder, which he squeezed in what he presumed was supposed to be a comforting manner, but it only made the tingly feeling in him grow worse. “You’ve grown to become a much better Jedi and an extraordinary person. I’m very proud of you for everything you’ve accomplished. I’m so delighted to have been given the privilege of teaching you, and I’m sure that you can make it through any hurdle just as you have always done with every other one up until now.”

Anakin lowered his head, a wave of the tingly feeling in him spreading as he felt his face flushed at the unexpected, but not unwelcome direct praise. He’d always been rather desperate for Obi-Wan’s approval, never mind that Anakin was a Knight and part of a whole separate Master and Padawan duo now. That kind of sincerity couldn’t be faked, not with the way Obi-Wan was looking at him with such light in his eyes.

“It’s only because of your training, Master. You’re the best Master I could have had, and I really appreciate everything you taught me, even if it didn’t seem like it at the time.”

Obi-Wan smiled gently at him and, Anakin couldn’t help but smile back.

“I swear,” Ahsoka’s disbelieving voice cut through them abruptly. Anakin jolted as if a bucket of ice had just poured down his back, reflexively moving his face away from Obi-Wan’s, turning to his Padawan as she continued to speak.

“I’m never going to be as bad as these two.” She announced to no one in particular, though Anakin noticed her gaze flickering towards the other Jedi seated around the room who were all adorning her with their rapt attention as they momentarily ceased their discussions.

“Master,” She said in a lower voice, doing a relatively decent job mimicking his voice. “You can’t leave me here alone, even though my Padawan is standing right here.”

She changed her voice, lowering it even further and tried to copy Obi-Wan’s accent. “Oh, Anakin, you’re such a good Jedi, way better than me.”

“Hold on a second,” Anakin interjected, “Obi-Wan would never say it like-“

“Oh my dear Master,” She continued, completely ignoring him to continue her charade.

“Everything I am is because of you.” She swooned dramatically, actually reaching over to lean against the wall. Anakin would admire her dedication to the act if he weren’t so embarrassed by it, a shared sentiment, judging by the sudden redness that arose in Obi-Wan’s cheeks.

“Obi-Wan,” She said breathlessly, trying to finish amidst the giggles that escaped her mouth. “I love you-“

“Alright, that’s enough!” He pointed at Ahsoka. She’d broken into loud laughter the second the dramatized confession ended, wheezing as she bent over to place her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath.

Anakin‘s face felt warm as he tried not to think about how accurate Ahsoka’s portrayal was. The other Jedi in the room seemed to be thinking along the same lines, judging by the smirks and half-hidden smiles many of them displayed. Master Billaba even winked at Anakin - _winked_ \- as if clueing him into an inside joke while Master Vos had snorted so violently he choked on his drink.

Ahsoka took the positive response to her dramatization with great humility that was expected of a Jedi. Or at least that’s what Anakin wished she did. Unfortunately for him, Ahsoka grinned at him, and before he could go over to ask her what she thought she was doing, his Padawan smoothly slid into an ongoing conversation with Master Unduli, and Anakin really didn’t want to face the Mirialan and her knowing and alluding expressions.

Anakin slumped against the wall and closed his eyes, tilting his chin upwards to take a deep breath.

“It’s a shame that she didn’t get to finish,” A voice commented _way_ too close to his ear. “I would have liked to hear the response to the last line.”

Anakin’s eyes flew open and he turned to see Obi-Wan brush off non-existent dust from his robes, clearly preparing to leave for his mission. He barely registered what the Master had just said, the warm breath lingering on his skin behind his ear as the sensation faded, leaving Anakin feeling rather chilly.

“What?” He asked, thoroughly confused.

“Since Ahsoka didn’t conclude it, the task seems to fall to me,” Obi-Wan hesitated for the briefest of moments before straightening his already ramrod back, leaning in a little, and confessed, “My response would have been the same.”

Anakin’s breath hitched in his throat and he croaked out another, “What?”

As if he hadn’t heard him, Obi-Wan smiled at him, moving back to a respectable distance and bowed. “I must take my leave now. Perhaps we could discuss this when we’re less pressed for time.”

Anakin panicked at the prospect of Obi-Wan leaving and sprang forward, grasping onto the sleeve of his robe tightly, not dissimilar to how he did as a child when he tried to make Obi-Wan stay by his side all the time, something that obviously didn’t work in his favour.

“No, wait,” He blurted out a little too loudly. “You can’t just leave like that! Did-did you mean it? Did you mean that you…” He couldn’t finish the sentence.

Thankfully, Obi-Wan understood precisely what he meant. In a fraction of a second, Obi-Wan brushed his lips against Anakin’s mouth lightly and moved back quickly as if nothing had even happened. Anakin was too stunned to look around to check if anyone had noticed, though Obi-Wan’s cheeks flushed as if he’d just committed the worst public display of affection. The sight sent a pang of affection through Anakin’s heart and he couldn’t help but smile at him widely. This time when Obi-Wan turned to leave, Anakin didn’t try to stop him.

Smiling dreamily to himself, Anakin thought about how he would approach the following conversation he’d have with his Master when his daydreaming was interrupted by Ahsoka.

“So Skyguy,” She said loudly, practically skipping over to stand by his side. “Looks like you really scored one for the team, huh?”

The volume in the room dropped as the others stopped to listen to his wayward Padawan. Master Vos had recovered from his near-death experience and raised his eyebrows over his cup at him mockingly. Master Billaba and Master Luminara smiled at him as if they weren’t getting just as much enjoyment from his Padawan’s antics as the Kiffar Jedi. Anakin grit his teeth and told himself that murdering one’s Padawan was surely not a justifiable reaction to public humiliation. He savoured the idea of re-assigning all of the tedious assignments that he’d decided to let her skip; she wasn’t going to get away with this. No, not at all.

“I mean,” She said drolly, widening her eyes with faux innocence as she said, “That kiss Master Kenobi must have been something to make you turn all red like that.”

“AHSOKA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka: so anyways, i’d like to say thank you to my dad
> 
> Anakin: aww thanks Snips-
> 
> Ahsoka: and my other dad who is standing right beside him
> 
> Obi-Wan, choking on his drink: i beg your pardon?
> 
> Anakin: EXCUSE ME, WHAT?? SINCE WHEN???
> 
> Ahsoka, giving them a confused look: since forever?
> 
> Everyone else: yeah, that tracks
> 
> Also
> 
> Me: I'm just gonna post this as a 500 words drabble
> 
> Me, writing another 1K for no good reason: yeah okay but what if i add backstory??
> 
> (tysm for the kind comments! I wouldn’t be half as motivated to write if it wasn’t for all of you telling me how much you enjoy my work ahah.)


	4. iv. Being Dramatic™ and Sassy™ is A Requirement For This Lineage, No I Don’t Take Criticism (Gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dooku time travels to the future and meets Old Ben Kenobi and actually sits down and thinks about his life choices.

“Did you know?”

Dooku was surprised by how steadily calm their voice was. Had it been any other person, any other Jedi even, he doubted they would have even half of the ability to reign in their temperament.

Obi-Wan Kenobi’s worn face stared back at him as he contemplated his answer. The Jedi Master’s hard aged features had done him a disservice and had done away with the recognizable, charming figure that the so-called Republic lauded as one of their best Jedi Generals.

Thinking about Jedi Generals led him down the Gundark’s nest that was Qui-Gon and how he would have taken the announcement that the Jedi were to become warriors at the Senate’s behest, lapdogs in every sense of the word. Not very well, a fact he and the younger Master Kenobi both knew even though the young Jedi had denied it at their first meeting on Geonosis.

Dooku would have been lying if he said that his moments of remembrance for his dear, former Padawan were far and in-between. Occasionally Dooku would be gripped with a strange intensity when he would be reminded of Qui-Gon, even in moments where it would not be so obvious or prudent. He half-amusedly and half-bitterly recalled the incident where Sidious had purposefully drained the life from an entire garden of living plants and organisms to show him the power of the Dark Side of the Force. For some reason, he’d thought, in some fit of adrenaline-induced insanity, about how Qui-Gon would not have appreciated it in the least. Needless to say that it didn’t escape his Master’s notice and that he’d never been so intimately kin to Sith Force Lightning and how damaging it was until after the thoroughly unpleasant encounter.

He’d always had a strange relationship with his former Padawan’s former Padawan. Both were connected, unwillingly might he had but joined all the same, by their love for the one person who bound them together, even in death. Qui-Gon Jinn. Shades of his former apprentice bled into his every encounter with the young Jedi Master and it both infuriated and made him proud. Skywalker was everything Dooku despised, which made Sidious’ interest in the boy quite vexing, to say the least. Still, Obi-Wan Kenobi was a truly remarkable enduring testament to both his and Qui-Gon’s lineage; it made something in him both break and heal at the same time.

Dooku raised his head from where he’d been unconsciously lowering it, a very unusual lapse of control on his part. Kenobi’s question swirled around in his head, twisting and weaving it’s way into his thoughts as he finally came to a conclusion.

In the face of all of his decisions, of every choice that led to this precise moment, that led him on the path of darkness, Dooku couldn’t summon the urge to be dishonest. This twisted, mangled galaxy was a direct product of his actions, and he would have to face them.

The very Jedi-like thought struck him, and it must have been expressed visually as Kenobi’s face inexplicably grew distant, and a despairing, haunted look filled his eyes. Dooku thought back to the few glimpses he’d managed to catch of Sidious’ future apprentice, Vader. He thought of the murmurs and terror the Sith Lord instilled in others, of the dangerous exploits the being took part in and the ridiculously powerful - and somewhat trained in the Dark Side of the Force - Sith, and everything fell into place. He’d always known that Skywalker had ruined Kenobi and was in no way a worthy addition to his and Qui-Gon’s legacy, but this was going too far, and yet it made a terrible sort of sense.

Had he known of Darth Sidious’ plot to destroy the Jedi? Yes, his Master had been rather forthcoming with this particular point in a way he wasn’t with others. It seemed to tie in to how the Rule of Two and such worked, and how the Sith had been meticulously organizing their revenge for millennia. Had he known that the galaxy would turn into this? No, no, he had not.

Dooku met Kenobi’s unwavering eyes straight-on and simply replied, “Yes.”

  
He felt his heart stop dead in his chest when a deep, warm, impossibly _familiar_ voice said from behind him, “Oh Master, what have you done now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dooku: where the Sith Hell am I?
> 
> Old Ben Kenobi: I’ve seen a lot of ghosts hanging around here, but I gotta say ur definitely a new one
> 
> Dooku: Kenobi! You’re...old?
> 
> Kenobi: ...wait, is this real? QUI-GON?
> 
> Dooku, even more confused: what
> 
> Qui-Gon, appearing out of nowhere and scaring the life out of them: you called?
> 
> Dooku: WHAT
> 
> Also
> 
> Me: let’s try some Ben Kenobi and Dooku time travel feels
> 
> Also me: Dead or not, Qui-Gon lives rent-free in Dooku’s head 24/7 and takes over every conversation Obi-Wan tries to have with the man
> 
> (still haven’t read Master and Apprentice but i’m more than halfway through the Kenobi novel and i have Lots of Feelings about Qui-Gon Jinn)


	5. v. Anakin meets Anakin, Anakin, and Anakin (Gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four counterparts of Anakin from different stages of his life meet. Needless to say, it does not go well.

“Who are you?” Darth Vader demanded.

“I’m Anakin Skywalker, duh.” The child, Ani, gave him a deadpan look. “Who are _you_?”

“I am Darth Vader, apprentice of Darth Sidious, the Emperor of the Galactic Empire.”

“ _Darth_ ? Since when? How? _Why_?” The Senior Padawan Anakin sputtered incomprehensibly for a few moments.

Knight Skywalker tripped over their feet, steadying themself at the last second. “That is _not_ what I expected you to say. Galactic _Empire_? Really?”

Ani didn’t seem as affected as the other two. ”That’s a stupid name.”

Darth Vader turned and walked towards the youngest counterpart menacingly, moving a gloved hand down to where his lightsaber was clipped at his waist.

“Wait, wait a minute!” Padawan Anakin hastily raised his hands, waving them around like a lunatic, “You can’t do just...do that!”

The Knight in the group also raised their hands, but in a more mocking way, taking a single step back with judgementally raised eyebrows and a small smirk. “It seems like he can.”

“You think this is funny?!”

“Well...yes.”

The Padawan gaped at him. “He’s-he’s evil! And a Sith!”

Knight Skywalker shrugged. “So?”

Padawan Anakin gave him a once-over and narrowed his eyes at him. “If you’re what I turn into when I become a Knight, then I never want to become one.”

The Knight scoffed and crossed their arms across their chest. “You realize that means you would be stuck with Obi-Wan for the rest of your life?”

The Padawan laughed harshly. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

The child raised a hand in the air, waving it around as if waiting to be called on. “Can we _please_ talk about the old, evil version of us first?”

Said Sith Lord let out a choked noise that sounded like a herd of banthas being trampled over, which confused them all until they realized it was him laughing. “This darkness or ‘evil’ as you put it has always been in us. There is no escape from it; eventually, the Dark Side will take over, as it should.”

Little Ani stared at the dark, murderous Sith and declared, “You’re insane.”

Darth Vader’s breathing somehow gained a murderous quality, and actually took out his lightsaber and ignited it. The sight of the blood-red weapon cut through the atmosphere, every other counterpart aside from Vader staring at the vivid colour.

Darth Vader’s voice echoed through the room, his voice being magnified as it bounced around. “You will learn to hold your tongue. You are not the first nor the last child I will have killed.”

Knight Skywalker became stone-faced at this nonchalant proclamation, not portraying a hint of the younger counterparts’ disgust and horror.

Padawan Anakin hissed in a loud whisper. “See evil!”

Child Ani backed away until he was within reach of the Padawan, who reached for his shoulder and pulled him to stand behind him. Knight Skywalker didn’t respond except by casually grabbing his lightsaber and turning it over in his hand, clearly contemplating something.

Finally, he spoke. “So, we’re just going to ignore that-”

“WHAT?!” The Knight was cut off by the Padawan, who gestured wildly at the Sith Lord. “Did you not hear what he just said?”

Knight Skywalker sighed. “And what are we supposed to do about it? Fight him? Kill him? Pretty sure that’s not the point of this...whatever this is.”

Padawan Anakin scowled darkly. “No, but it’d make me feel better. We still don’t know why this is happening; this is really weird.”

“I’ve seen weirder.” The Knight muttered a word under his breath. It sounded like _Mortis_ , whatever _that_ meant.

Ani piped up again. “I say we, uh, you kill him. He’s evil, so he deserves to die. Use your glowing lightsabers!”

All three of the other counterparts stared at him for a few moments.

“What?” He cried defensively, pouting in a way that even they would have to admit was adorable. How Obi-Wan was able to cope and not give in to anything he said was beyond them.

The Padawan’s brows furrowed as he stared at the child. “Okay...maybe tall, dark, and evil has a point.”

Darth Vader’s breathing began to speed up again, “Excuse me, what did you just call me?!” He raged.

Ani tugged on the Knight’s tunic and whispered, “Why is he wearing that costume? It’s really ugly.”

Knight Skywalker dropped his face into his hands and groaned loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darth Vader: I’VE SLAUGHTERED CHILDREN
> 
> Knight Skywalker: I mean, like, same so…
> 
> Baby!Ani and Padawan!Anakin, wailing: Future me is so evil!
> 
> Also
> 
> Ani: you mean I get to be a Jedi in the future?? REALLY??
> 
> Padawan!Anakin: yeah, it’s amazing!
> 
> Knight Skywalker: it’s great-
> 
> Darth Vader: THE JEDI WERE WEAK AND USELESS-AGH-WHAT-YOU-
> 
> Knight Skywalker, casually Force-Choking Vader: as i was saying, the Jedi are pretty good…
> 
> Ani, whispering: are you sure he’s not the evil one?
> 
> Padawan!Anakin: at this point, i think they both are 
> 
> (ps. i guess?? this counts as time travel??? it doesn't really say it, but it's probably time travel that caused this lol)


	6. vi. The Team™ Squared (Obikin and Anidala)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie!Anakin and Obi-Wan meet TCW!Trio and nobody is prepared for this.

Ahsoka couldn’t believe what she was seeing. If she hadn’t already seen what clones looked like, she would have probably been more disturbed than disbelieving at the sight in front of her. It was Master Kenobi and Skyguy, except there were  _ two _ of them. It was like looking into a distorted mirror. Skyguy’s hair was darker than what they claimed were their counterparts from another universe. She didn’t even know how that was possible aside from mentions in holodramas she’d sometimes catch glimpses of, but if they were telling the truth, this would definitely rank high on her list of strange events, closely tied with Mortis.

After appearing out of literally thin air, they had made their introductions, a strange glowing red cube in the other Skyguy’s hand. It had caught all of them by surprise until they figured out that this wasn’t some sort of vision, but an accidental move between universes or dimensions. She wasn’t too sure about the difference between the two, and they all seemed rather busy to answer her questions right at this moment.

The other Master Kenobi - Kenobi, she dubbed him in her head - seemed to be more reserved than her Grandmaster, merely nodding his head and brushing a thumb against his beard as if in deep thought. The other Anakin - Skywalker, she corrected herself - seemed to be the opposite, rocking on his feet’ heels as if he would break out into a sprint if given the signal.

It was only because she was paying such close attention that she noticed the lightest press of fingers against Kenobi’s arm, an otherwise casual gesture if not for how Kenobi immediately grew tense and slightly shifted backwards.

Kenobi’s brows furrowed, but even then, he looked somewhat distant. “You’re surrounded by an aura of darkness.” He said to Anakin in an airy way as if he were in a dream before continuing more firmly, “Why hasn’t anyone addressed it yet?”

Ahsoka’s Master straightened up and looked Kenobi head on even as Skywalker’s fingers clenched at his sides, one of them moving closer to where his lightsaber was hanging on his waist. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He refuted with an unmistakable tone of anger in his voice.

Kenobi gave him an unimpressed look. “You aren’t being mindful of your feelings and releasing them into the Force.” He added with a note of disapproval. “Your Master should have taught you how to do so by now, using meditation if nothing else.”

Anakin frowned at him. “He  _ did _ . There’s nothing wrong. I’m fine!”

Skywalker scowled at his counterpart. “Don’t talk to him like that!” He snapped. “He was just asking a question.”

Anakin gestured to Skywalker. “Why aren’t you telling  _ him _ , huh?”

Kenobi didn’t even turn to look at his partner. “Anakin remembers my teachings well. He has no need of any such reminder.”

Master Kenobi - no, Obi-Wan, Force these names were getting confusing - cut in. “I don’t think he does.” He remarked dryly, eying Skywalker as if he were a specimen under a microscope.

“Is this about Padmé?” Anakin looked like death as the name slipped past his lips.

Skywalker blinked, thoroughly surprised. “What-no. She is somewhat involved in this, but not so much.”

Anakin reflexively flinched away. “So this isn’t about how...I’m in love with her?”

It sounded as though Anakin would say something else but hurriedly covered it up in a split second.

There was a moment of shocked silence at this question before Obi-Wan broke it with. “Anakin, your feelings for Padmé are rather obvious. You’re not very good at keeping it hidden.”

Ahsoka voiced her agreement, “Anyone with eyes could see how much you two love each other.”

Anakin stood entirely still, stunned by this admission. “And that’s not a problem?”

Obi-Wan laid a hand on Anakin’s shoulder in comfort and solidarity. “No, we’ve discussed this. The Jedi Order does not disavow love. It’s making a commitment to another, like marriage, that is forbidden.”

Anakin didn’t meet any of their eyes, but nobody aside from Ahsoka seemed to notice except for Skywalker whose eyes lingered accusingly on his counterpart.

“I’m not in love with Padmé,” Skywalker announced, drawing their attention away from Anakin. “I never truly was. I was infatuated with her, but it ended after the events with my-” He breathing in slowly, “With my mother.”

A sudden chill descended upon the room, seemingly emanating from both Chosen Ones, though less from Skywalker, who was like a warm beach compared to her Master whose Force presence became like ice.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Anakin bit out harshly.

Kenobi eyed him warily. “It is that event that we have been dealing with. Anakin goes to sessions with Mind Healers, and we spend time working on mindfulness.”

Anakin choked on air. “He told you?!”

Kenobi closed his eyes and lowered his head, as if in mourning. “Yes, he did.”

Skywalker stared at his Master like a man devoid of water in the desert, looking like he ached to reach out but couldn’t go through with it.

After a minute of silence where everyone simply looked at one another, Ahsoka began to rock on her feet, a movement that drew Skywalker and Kenobi’s attention to her.

Skywalker’s gaze shifted to her, “I’ve been meaning to ask; Who’s the youngling?”

Despite her best effort, Ahsoka felt the astonishment rise on her face at the unexpected question.

“You don’t know who she is?” Obi-Wan asked.

Kenobi frowned. “Should we?”

“I’m Ahsoka Tano,” She introduced herself a little anxiously, “Skyguy is my Master.”

“ _ Skyguy _ ?”

“A Padawan?” Kenobi echoed, evidently surprised by this information. Skywalker’s eyes grew wide as he ingested this information. “They gave Anakin a Padawan?”

Anakin crossed his arms and replied tersely, “Why is that such a surprise?”

Surprisingly, Skywalker said, “I don’t want a Padawan or particularly need one. Why would I have brought one into the war with me?”

Obi-Wan echoed, “ _ Brought _ one? Does that mean that the Clone Wars have ended in your universe?”

Kenobi nodded. “It’s been about a year or so since the Jedi, or rather Anakin and I defeated Darth Sidious. After it became apparent that he was controlling the war from both sides to try and create a plot to,” He faltered momentarily, “To destroy the Jedi-”

“You mean to  _ kill us all _ .” Skywalker snarled before closing his eyes and relaxing his tense posture.

Obi-Wan inhaled sharply. “What do you mean  _ destroy  _ the Jedi?”

Kenobi’s gaze wandered, moving past their shoulders out the window at the broad expanse of Outer Space itself. “I-We really shouldn’t be telling you like this.”

Ahsoka tried to argue, “But we need to know.”

Kenobi looked at her with infinite kindness and patience, and for some reason, it made her want to burst into tears. “Not like this. Not at this moment.”

Anakin looked ready to grab the older Jedi by the shoulders and shake the answers out of Kenobi if it weren’t for Skywalker, who immediately stepped forward and shifted, so he was somewhat shielding his Master who didn’t outwardly react to the protective gesture.

Ahsoka was almost convinced that this was some sort of strange fever dream if it weren’t for the fact that she didn’t recall any reason for suddenly becoming ill and hallucinating doppelgangers of her Masters. She let the discussion go over her head for a minute or so, trying to regain her sense of reality when she heard an annoyed noise from her Master.

Anakin, exasperated with not being able to pry any more information from them, exclaimed. “Well, who is it? Darth Sidious, who are they?”

Skywalker smiled bitterly, a humourless expression. “You’ll never believe it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka: i’m his Padawan
> 
> Kenobi: who put Anakin in charge of a child
> 
> Skywalker: who put other me in charge of a child? I’m not mad, i just wanna talk
> 
> Obi-Wan: sounds like ur mad
> 
> Skywalker: i sAID I JUST WANNA TALK
> 
> Also
> 
> Anakin, sweating profusely: Padmé? Padmé who, I don’t know her??
> 
> Obi-Wan and Ahsoka: you mean our Senator friend from Naboo????
> 
> Anakin: who i’m definitely not married to right??? Haha, totally not u guys, that would be like against the Jedi rules and stuff
> 
> Skywalker, who’s not buying any of his bullshit: sounds fake, but not okay bc i know about the Tuskens too
> 
> Anakin, screeching: sHUT UP, YOU KNOW NOTHING, IT’S ALL A LIE, THEY DESERVED IT
> 
> Kenobi, who’s dealt with this before: Anakin did the same oopsie so we got therapy and actually dealt with it like adults
> 
> Anakin, frothing at the mouth: I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING WRONG
> 
> Skywalker, legitimately disturbed: please tell me i wasn’t like this
> 
> Kenobi:...you’ve gotten better
> 
> (ps: I was actually debating if I should turn this into a full story or leave it like this and maybe add a few short continuations. I already have another 1K for this written cause it just ran away from me and I got really invested in the whole concept. Tell me what you think in the comments; I love hearing you all!)
> 
> (pps:for the record, i don't ship anidala in the least and think it's incredibly toxic, but i respect others' opinions and needed to keep TCW-verse as close as i could get)
> 
> (ppps. the Movie!verse turned into the movies if Anidala didn't happen and they got therapy, Anakin faced consequences for the Tusken Mass Killing - i should really write something on that, maybe in this verse huh - and Obikin grow closer together but aren't actually together. this was inspired by some posts i read about the difference between the characterizations from the Prequels and TCW and it got me thinking and, later, writing)


	7. vii. The Team™ Squared (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation to Chapter 6. If you're wondering why this one is so much shorter than the last one, it's bc i decided to turn this storyline into it's own fic. Go check it out in this series list, it's called 'to resist the dark side (only the weak embrace it)'

“ _What_ did you just say?” Skywalker abruptly cut in. There was a wild look in his eyes that hadn’t been there before. It looked uncomfortably too similar to how her Master looked when he got _very_ angry, though Skywalker seemed less angry and more frustrated and scared.

“Satine is _not_ my girlfriend.” Obi-Wan frowned deeply. “She is simply a dear friend of mine.”

“That you happen to be in love with,” Anakin smirked, not at all phased by the glare Obi-Wan sent in his direction.

Skywalker gaped at them, astounded by this information. “Obi-Wan in love? That’s-what-he can’t-no-” He sputtered incomprehensibly for a few moments.

Kenobi’s eyebrows were raised as he reminded his Anakin. “Our counterparts’ actions do not define our own. I have no such feelings for any woman...” He trailed off, shifting uncomfortably in place.

Skywalker noticed if the quick inhale was any indication. “You do!” He pointed a finger accusingly at his Master, moving forward to stand ridiculously close in his personal space. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t. I’m not lying to you; you can very well feel that I’m being truthful.”

Fortunately for them, Obi-Wan was quicker on the uptake. “Not any _woman_? So is it a man then?”

Skywalker’s head snapped up, his eyes boring into his Master’s as he croaked, “Is that true?”

Kenobi froze suddenly, his face rapidly paling as he took a defensive step back. “I don’t believe that is any of your business.”

Skywalker’s face twisted, his expression flickering as if he wasn't exactly sure what he was feeling except that there was too much of it. To her immense surprise, he yelled, not in anger but in frustration, which was undoubtedly a difference from her Master, who simply went straight to rage.

“Why aren’t you telling me? Why are you keeping things from me again?” Skywalker began to pace, his body shaking slightly erratically as he visibly tried to reign himself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skywalker: why doesn't Obi-Wan talk to me?? he's the worst
> 
> Anakin: IKR?
> 
> Skywalker: eXCUSE ME??? WHAT DID U JUST SAY???!!!
> 
> Also
> 
> Anakin: Obi-Wan and Satine sitting in a tree
> 
> Obi-Wan: stop it
> 
> Anakin: K-I-S-S, keep going Snips
> 
> Obi-Wan: don't u dare
> 
> Ahsoka: ...
> 
> Ahsoka: I-N-G
> 
> Anakin: HA


	8. viii. Luke Gets The Best Life-Day Present Ever...From A Certain Point of View (Gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-ROTJ Luke time-travels back to TCW and becomes Obi-Wan’s Padawan and enjoys every second of this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a comment left by @coldishcase that reminded me of my everlasting desire for Luke and Obi-Wan to become a Master and Padawan duo the way they should have (literally, all I've ever wanted from Star Wars, Lucas why-)

“I’ve always wanted to be a part of something more. I am a Jedi, at least by my times’ standards,” Luke amended, remembering the looks on the Jedi High Council’s faces when he had revealed exactly how much training he’d really had to reach the level of a Jedi Knight.

Obi-Wan didn’t reply, a solemn expression still fixed on his face. Luke glanced away and then back, continuing on. “But, it was hard enough trying to find someone to complete my training to become a Jedi in the first place.” He admitted to those glimmering, sharp blue eyes. “I couldn’t really become a part of the Jedi Order if there was no Order left. I-I’ve been scouring the galaxy, trying to find and piece together the pieces of what I know about the old Order. So much was lost during the Purge, so much more than the people.”

Something sparked in Obi-Wan’s eyes, a grim knowledge of what Luke was referring to. “They tried to erase the Jedi entirely by removing every piece of it’s existence.” He said with terrible understanding.

Luke closed his eyes and revelled in the feeling of so many light Force Users, of so many Jedi in one place. His galaxy had been filled with so much Darkness that this one was like looking into the sun. He never wanted to look away again. He heard himself speak distantly as if his ears had been filmed over. “The Empire worked for decades to completely wipe the Jedi and the Jedi Order out of the galaxy. The Emperor turned the Jedi Temple into the Imperial Palace. I’ve been inside of it; it looks nothing compared to this. I wouldn’t even be able to tell that it was the same building if I hadn’t already known.”

“Yes, I may have lost things when I got here: my sister, my friends, my entire galaxy.” Luke nodded in acknowledgement, “As far as I know, as far as anyone knows, I am stuck here for what might be the rest of my life. However, I learned that it is necessary to let go. I didn’t understand entirely until recently. My father had been unable to, and because of his choices, the galaxy burned along with him. Part of being a Jedi, one of the most important things that I learned was that we need to be able to let go of things.”

Obi-Wan gave a small smile in response. “And I suppose Master Yoda taught you that as well.”

Luke laughed and gave Obi-Wan a bright smile. “No, Master.” He said softly. “It was _you_.”

The hint of delighted surprise on Obi-Wan’s face soothed any misgivings that lingered in him. This was what he wanted; this was what was right.

“For as long as I’ve known, I wanted to become a Jedi like my father. That was before I knew what kind of Jedi he was; what being a Jedi really means.” Luke breathed in slowly and said, “What I meant to say was that I wanted to become a Jedi _just like you_.”

Obi-Wan’s face slackened, a brief joyous look of wonder in his eyes before it smoothened into the calm, serene expression that had been commonplace on Ben’s face. Luke couldn’t help but remember the last time he had seen the same look on an older, much more aged face. Ben had been prepared to go to his death, had the same unforgettable look of complete peace and trust - trust in the Force - that truly marked him as the Ultimate Jedi. 

Luke would forever be grateful for Master Yoda’s tutelage, but his true Master, the one who would have taught him, who was supposed to have done so, was Kenobi. Be it Ben Kenobi, or Obi-Wan Kenobi, their paths were and would always be intertwined. And that had been a choice, Luke marvelled to himself. Ben had chosen that path, to stay and protect him, to sacrifice his life for him. Luke had mourned for many things during his many struggles in the last few years, but one of the largest regrets had to be not being able to become Ben’s Jedi apprentice.

“There are a lot of reasons why everything went so wrong, but I don’t think this is the best time for that conversation,” Luke said, looking around the room. The last thing they needed was someone overhearing how he was a time-traveller. Most of the conversation could be explained away if someone overheard the wrong thing - not that anyone was remotely nearby to hear anything - but he still decided to err on the side of caution. “Let’s talk about me being your new student.”

“There’s no need to worry if age is your concern,” Obi-Wan said, going for the most unsuspicious reply to that unspecified statement. “I was a Padawan until I was twenty-five, and even then, I was Knighted in extremely unusual circumstances. Of course,” He continued, “With the war, the number of younger Padawans being Knighted earlier and earlier has become more common; however, it is not the most unusual sight either.”

“Padawan,” Luke said slowly, feeling the word settle in his mouth like it belonged there, “What does that mean? I didn’t get a chance to ask earlier in the meeting.”

A shade of familiar sadness swept over Obi-Wan’s features before he simply replied, “It’s the word for a Jedi apprentice. Padawan’s are taught by a Jedi Master for years before they progress on to becoming a Jedi Knight. I admit that I do not yet understand why you would choose someone like myself when you stated who you are and how Master Yoda previously trained you, but I hope that I can prove that your choice was a worthwhile one.”

“Of course it is,” Luke murmured, eyes roving as if to try and memorize every single detail of this moment. “I would _always_ choose you.”

Obi-Wan smiled warmly, which Luke returned immediately, but his eyes looked wary. Luke knew that what he had said was an old hurt, but he didn’t particularly mind. He’d gladly remind Obi-Wan that Luke chose him and only him that he didn’t want anyone else for the rest of his life if he had to. Said Jedi Master gestured towards the hall, not knowing of the nature of Luke’s thoughts. “Well then, my young Padawan, let’s go and introduce you to the rest of our lineage. Later, we can talk more in our rooms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke, staring with awe: oh my god...this is - this is beautiful
> 
> Obi-Wan, tiredly: please, at least tell me ur looking at the Temple and not me
> 
> Luke, sheepishly: can’t i do both?
> 
> Also
> 
> Obi-Wan: alright so what’s ur cover story? You need a new last name at least
> 
> Luke: I’m Luke, Luke…why can’t I just stay as Skywalker?
> 
> Obi-Wan: it’s too suspicious
> 
> Luke, whispering: yeah, ur one to talk ‘Ben Kenobi’
> 
> Obi-Wan: what was that?
> 
> Luke: nothing, what about Kenobi?
> 
> Obi-Wan: no, same problem
> 
> Luke: fine...is Organa okay?
> 
> Obi-Wan: no??? u know what, nevermind, we’ll figure out the names later
> 
> Luke: as long as it’s not Luke Solo, i’m fine
> 
> Obi-Wan: actually, that one’s not that bad-
> 
> Luke: i said NO
> 
> (And yet again, I come to a dilemma where I really want to make this a full fic, but I already have a million and a half WIPs and y'all are probably gonna throw hands if I add another fic to my list of works I need to update more often XD Tell me what you think about this idea, if it turns into a full story I'll post another snippet and tell you ahah.)


	9. ix. The Dynamic Dyad Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Ahsoka form a Dyad bond after time-travelling into the past. Somehow, they manage to make it work. If only everyone would stop giving them the side eye all the time...

Ahsoka sobbed and reached up, throwing her arms around the older Jedi, her entire body swaying forward to press into her Grandmaster. She felt him stumble back slightly as she wrapped her legs around his waist and _clung_ , trying to get as close as she could to him. He hesitantly placed an arm beneath her thighs, pressing up to support her as she exhaled sharply and fell against his chest limply.

“You’re okay,” His reassuringly distinctly accented voice simultaneously healed and broke something in her. She could feel her body tremble faintly as he brushed his mouth against her temple once, and then twice. “You’re alright now.”

“Obi-Wan,” Ahsoka’s breath hitched as she tried to suppress another wave of tears. She absently shifted her face against his solid shoulder, angling her face to press against his warm neck. She slowly breathed in, catching a scent of tarine tea and what she distinctly recognized as Obi-Wan’s own natural odour, her keen Togruta senses able to distinguish the scents of different individuals in a way that humans were unable to. The familiar scent just sent another tidal wave of emotion over her and Ahsoka let out a cry of despair as she began to cry again, this time even harder than before.

It surprised her when she abruptly felt a hand settle on her back. Thin, gentle fingers moved up and down before changing to circular presses, which she gathered was an attempt to soothe her. This was confirmed when the same hand moved out of her line of sight to wrap around her waist, the light weight a grounding reminder for her physical body.

“You remember?” Ahsoka’s voice broke abruptly as she spoke into Obi-Wan’s neck, and she felt her cheeks heat as she cleared her throat. While moving her head back to examine Obi-Wan’s face, she noticed that Obi-Wan had a cross between a serious and concerned expression on his face.

“Yes, I remember. I know Ahsoka, I know about everything.” Obi-Wan paused briefly, “I remember the Empire, the Sith, Order 66-“

“You survived,” Ahsoka she hastily cut him off, breathing in slowly. “You survived for longer than I did.”

Obi-Wan’s expression visibly shuttered as his eyes grew wet. “Yes,” He admitted his own voice cracking, strained by the heavy emotion and hormonal imbalance common in humans around his physical age. “I was around 57 standard years before I became one with the Force; just about half a decade before the Empire was destroyed.”

Ahsoka couldn’t help the shiver that ran down her spine. She could still vividly picture the crumbling temple, the black-clad abomination of a Force User that she’d once called Master-

“Darth Vader killed me,” Ahsoka finally revealed, turning her head to look away from Obi-Wan’s infinitely gentle expression. “I didn’t even make it my mid-thirties before he killed me. I thought he would - that he was still - that Anakin was in there somewhere.”

Ahsoka didn’t need to look at Obi-Wan to picture the horrifying sorrow that swelled in him, the tangy feeling of bitterness and strangely enough, guilt that swirled in the Force around the future Jedi Master.

Suddenly, she felt a bright, warm Force signature reach out and seamlessly intertwine with her own, batting away the lingering fear and trace amounts of too heavy emotions in her. Ahsoka mentally clung to the presence, feeling the Light deep into the very crevices of her mind, holding onto the other Jedi’s Force signature with a desperate intensity.

Surprisingly, she heard nor felt any repercussion for this obvious display of borderline attachment or her inability to let go. It was a bad trait that she picked up from her Master, and she knew exactly how bad they had turned out for everyone. She squeezed her arms and legs tighter, feeling the durable muscles that she knew lay beneath those large robes tense. It was a good thing Master Kenobi wasn’t large on immodesty, otherwise the number of admirers that pursued the man would’ve increased by at least ten fold. 

At some point, Ahsoka realizes that the Force surrounding them felt...off. Like it was folding in on itself, a tight bond springing into place in between them.

“What…?”

“I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka, poking the Dyad like with a fork in the Force: hey what’s this?
> 
> Obi-Wan, feeling another singular poke in his brain like he’d had for the past few hours: literal hell
> 
> Also
> 
> Obi-Wan: so, how are we going to do this? On our way back to the Jedi Temple
> 
> Ahsoka: bold of you to assume that I’d want to be a Jedi at all
> 
> Obi-Wan: what
> 
> Ahsoka: I said what I said
> 
> Obi-Wan: *what*
> 
> (I’m adding this snippet to what I now call the ‘I swear I’m gonna turn these into a full fic eventually’ series. Also, Ahsoka died in Twilight of the Apprentice for this one)


End file.
